Chronic Hepatitis C (CHC) affects approximately 4 million Americans. Recent studies found that patients with CHC have significant impairment in Health Related quality of life (HRQOL) compared to healthy individuals but the factors contributing to the decrease in QOL remain uncertain. Patients in our Liver clinic schedule will be screened. Eligible candidates will be mailed a letter along with a copy of consent form 3 weeks prior to their scheduled appointment, inviting them to participate in the study. On the day of their clinic appointment they would be expected to come 45 minutes prior to their scheduled clinic visit. They would be expected to fill out 2 surveys in the privacy of the space provided at the GCRC. It will be followed by an optional educational video about CHC and its management (45 minutes). The study coordinators would be on hand at the completion of the video to answer additional questions about the disease and its treatment. The subjects will be required to sign a written informed consent prior to the study.